falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Radscorpion (Fallout 3)
|location =Capital Wasteland }} Radscorpions are creatures found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Radscorpions are mutated from the North American Emperor scorpion,Razlo dialogue file[1] - "They seem to be extremely large versions of the north American Emperor scorpion." Chris Avellone, Fallout Bible 1 - "The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big." which were common in many pet stores at the time of the Great War.Herbert Dashwood's terminal entries. [1] Contrary to many expectations, their venom grew much more potent and deadly when they mutated rather than becoming diluted. Though considered nocturnal and sensitive to light, radscorpions can be found active during the daytime in the areas they inhabit. Apart from their size, they appear visually identical to regular scorpions, with thick, mottled, dark, blueish gray carapaces. Their poison gland is used in crafting the dart gun. Characteristics Biology Radscorpions are not only armed with two powerful claws, but also have a nasty venomous sting that can kill victims if not treated quickly. Since they are indigenous to desert environments, they do not mind brightly-lit environments and will attack anyone in broad daylight as well as at night. Radscorpions can be seen burrowing into the ground from time to time, much like their pre-War cousins. These burrows are likely where they sleep and take refuge from the harsh conditions of the external environment like the intense heat and sandstorms. Gameplay attributes Radscorpions will usually attack head-on and then attempt to flank the prey. Unlike other creatures, radscorpions lack a "weak point" that can be targeted for extra damage (such as a "head" for a headshot), which makes V.A.T.S. combat and firearms somewhat less effective against them. Radscorpions also take significantly reduced damage from any shots that hit their legs, meaning that even a critical hit from a high-powered weapon will only do minor damage. While close-by or indoor, radscorpions will make a distinct "walking sound" that gives their presence away, though it may happen that a radscorpion stays idle until it notices the target. Radscorpions can often send poorly prepared travelers running for the hills, since they can be difficult to get rid of without sustaining serious injuries or even dying. All radscorpions are affected by the Entomologist perk. Variants Radscorpion The most common variety of radscorpion. These venomous predators seem to possess different speeds, some taking their time and others bolting at top speed. Their size ranges from that of a large dog to small livestock. |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =150 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 + 3 /sec for 5s) |items =* 100% radscorpion poison gland }} Giant radscorpion A much larger radscorpion with a much more potent venom. These terrifying creatures can reach incredible sizes, ranging from livestock to a Corvega. The giant radscorpion is commonly encountered in the west and far south of the Capital Wasteland. It is not uncommon to see one turn from the target and back off, only to be joined by another and charge in again. In fact, they seem to operate in pairs most often, only preferring to attack alone when their partner is dead. |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =350 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (60 + 8 /sec for 5s) |items =* 100% 4 radscorpion poison glands }} Albino radscorpion (Broken Steel) Albino radscorpions are about the same size as a giant radscorpion, but instead of having a dark bluish-gray appearance, they are pale white with pink joints and eyes. They are capable of dealing and withstanding a very large amount of damage, are significantly more maneuverable than regular radscorpions, and their stingers contain an extremely potent venom. They are exceptionally tough, and have significantly more hit points than almost any other creature or non-player character in the game, surpassed only by a super mutant behemoth and General Jingwei. A unique trait about these radscorpions is the fact that they slowly regenerate health when exposed to direct sunlight, similar to the effect of the Solar Powered perk to the Lone Wanderer. Like regular radscorpions, they have no weak point, but their legs can be crippled to undermine their mobility. An albino radscorpion can be found anywhere near a giant radscorpion spawn, and they can be encountered in pairs or appear after fast travel. Well-prepared and high-level travelers may actually encounter more albino radscorpions than regular radscorpions. As evident by their statistics, albino radscorpions are one of the toughest creatures to be fought in the Wasteland. |base id = |level =13 |perception =8 |hp =1500 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (100 + 25 /sec for 4s) |items =* 100% 4 radscorpion poison glands }} Notes * Targeting their stinger does not affect the ability to collect poison glands, even if the killing shot depicts the stinger being blown off. * It is possible to find a non-hostile giant radscorpion wandering the Wasteland, as part of a random encounter. It will attack raiders, creatures, and any other hostile characters it comes across. Companions, however, are likely to attack it. It may run away if wounded and if the Lone Wanderer goes near it, it will start fighting them. * Usually, one or more giant radscorpions (at high levels, they will most likely encounter albino type) will spawn just outside Regulator HQ, and be attracted to the mooing of the brahmin outside. They usually target the brahmin first, unless they spot the Lone Wanderer. This is quite common when fast traveling. * An Enclave research terminal states that the giant radscorpions are "just exaggerations" made by the operatives. * It is odd that albino radscorpions will slowly heal in sunlight, since albinism is usually associated with extreme sensitivity to sunlight. * Radscorpions are physically long creatures and therefore have a wider and slower turn radius. However, albino radscorpions do have a higher movement speed in general. * Radscorpions tend to emit a low hissing sound whenever they use both their pincers and their tail as they attack the first thing they see. * Radscorpions walk backward if either charged by the Lone Wanderer or take damage from a significant melee attack, such as from a Deathclaw, which makes it easier for Unarmed and Melee oriented characters. Appearances Radscorpions appear in Fallout 3 and its add-on Broken Steel. Bugs * If the dart gun is used against two giant radscorpions (shooting a dart at one first and a second dart at the other one), the weakest one will disappear from sight while the other is still engaging. * Whether or not intended or a bug, a giant radscorpion can be found at the Super-Duper Mart early on. Sounds * Radscorpion pincer attack * Radscorpion tail attack * Aware radscorpion Gallery Radscorpionconcept2.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Radscorpionconcept1.jpg Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Broken Steel creatures es:Mutascorpius (Fallout 3) pt-br:Radscorpion (Fallout 3) ru:Радскорпион (Fallout 3) uk:Радскорпіон (Fallout 3)